


My Protector

by Myhockeyworld87



Category: DallasStars, Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Dallas Stars, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myhockeyworld87/pseuds/Myhockeyworld87
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Reader
Kudos: 5





	My Protector

It’d seemed like you’d been friends with Jamie forever. Well at least since he’d moved to Dallas. When he was in town, you two were always together. He was always there for you whenever you needed him, just as you were there for him. But having Jamie around also had its downside.

“Really Jame? I actually liked that one.”

“Please he was trash and you know it.” He insisted after he’d scared off the poor guy you’d only gone on two dates with. “If he was really worth it, there’d be no way in hell he’d let me scare him away.”

He had a point, but you certainly weren't going to be the one to tell him that. “How am I supposed to find that out though if you come off all protective of me, all the time.”

“Fine, I’ll back off if that’s what you want.”

“It is.” After your little tiff with Jamie, he went radio silent for a week. He could be brooding menace at times, but he always came around, and you knew that he was only doing it because he cared about you. 

This is why a week later you were on the phone, making it up to him by cooking dinner, to be followed up with some movie, you’d let him pick out. Your friendship picked back up easily after that, you going to his home games and cheering him on. It was how you’d found yourself out at the bar with a few of Jamie’s teammates and significant others.

The place was crowded, and you headed out on the dance floor with a few of the girls. You were having a great time when Alandra leaned over to tell you something. “Don’t look now, but I think that guy over there is checking you out.” She nodded in a direction behind you and carefully you waited, before turning to see who she meant. He was hot, there was no doubt about that, but in the frat-boy kind of way. Clean cut, hair a bit too long but perfect at the same time. He wasn’t not your type, but you couldn’t say he was either. 

“He's cute.” You told her and went back to dancing. It was several minutes later that you found yourself at the bar, ordering another drink when he came up to you.

“Hey, can I buy you a drink?” He offered.

Who were you to pass up free alcohol? “Thanks, that’d be nice.”

“I’m Kyle.” You were actually surprised it wasn’t Brad, but Kyle was just another typical frat boy name as well. 

“(Y/N),” you told him as you extended your hand in greeting.

“I haven’t seen you here before. Do you come here often?”

You chuckled and he looked a bit offended. “Sorry, but are you really going to use that line?”

He gave a small laugh then. “Yeah, I guess it was kind of lame. You’re just…well really gorgeous and it was the first thing to come to my mind.” You blushed a little then, sweeping a loose strand of hair back to cover a bit. The bartender brought your drinks then, but neither of you touched them as Kyle paid for them. “So my friends are over there,” he pointed but it was so crowded you really couldn’t see a group of people. “No, no. Over there.” He turned you around then so that your back was to him. His left hand pointing out over the crowd as you looked around. It took you a minute or so to find who he meant. Only really catching a glimpse before being turned back around by Kyle. “Care to go over and meet them? I’d love to chat with you more.”

You really couldn’t see the harm in spending a few minutes with them. Even if he was your typical frat boy, he still seemed like someone it wouldn’t hurt to get to know. Who knows where things could lead. “Sure, why not.” 

He handed you your drink, then clink his glass with yours. “To getting to know one another.” You took a sip and went to put the drink back down, but Kyle took your hand to try to get you to drink more.

“Don’t you dare touch her!” The words were all but growled out of Jamie’s throat, as he grabbed Kyle and pressed him up against the bar.

“Jamie, what are you doing?”

“This little fucker just put something in your drink.” You gasped and looked down at the liquid, barely able to see a few particles floating around. Thankfully you'd only taken a small sip. The bartender came over then. 

“Is there a problem here?”

“Yeah, you need to call the cops, as this guy was attempting to drug my friend.” The realization of what was happening hit you then. The bartender called over a bouncer and Kyle was taken to the backroom to wait for the police to show up. “Are you ok?” Jamie asked, running his hands down your arms. You collapsed into him feeling so relieved that he just saved you from what you were sure would be the most horrible night of your life. 

It was a couple minutes before you were able to pull out of the embrace to thank him. “Oh my god, Jame, I don’t know how to thank you. I’m so glad you saw what he did and stopped him.”

“I’d never let anyone hurt you, (Y/N).” His hands cupped your cheeks then and there was such sincerity in his words but there was also something more there in his eyes. It stole your breath away. 

“Jamie…I…” there was so much you wanted to say but you simply didn’t know how; luckily Jamie said it for you.

“Damnit (Y/N), I love you. I have for some time. It’s why I’m always scaring all those other guys away from you. But tonight…” he blew out a breath. “Fuck, if something were to happen to you I’d die. I just…”

“I know Jamie…and I love you too.”

He looked taken back at your words. “You do?”

“Yes. I have for a while. I just…well I didn’t want to ruin our friendship, but tonight if you hadn’t had been here…” You trailed off but then quickly followed up. “But you’re always there, aren’t you? Always protecting me, keeping me safe. I love you for that Jamie. I love you for scaring everyone else away because the only person I want to be with is you.” He finally kissed you then, right there in the middle of the bar with god only knew how many people watching, and it was the most magical moment in your entire life.

When you finally parted, he bent his forehead down to yours before whispering. “I love you too (Y/N) and I’m always going to keep you safe.”


End file.
